vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional anthropomorphic silver-colored hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Silver hails from at least 200 years into the future where his role is to protect the future by changing the problems or catastrophes in the past, thus preventing the ruining of his time. To aid him in his tasks to save the future, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered second-nature, which allows him to levitate and move objects with the power of his mind and movements from his body. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he tends to be somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever it is required of him to protect the world. History Silver has three conflicting backstories for Sonic the Hedgehog. On the game website, it states he came from a happy future that was never destroyed and ended up in the past where he learned his future would be destroyed and tries to prevent it from changing for the worse. In the game guide, it is implied that Silver is from the present and ends up in the future where he learns that it was destroyed during the events in Sonic the Hedgehog and goes to seek what would destroy the future when he returns to the past (though it is mentioned in his walkthrough that he is from the future; see below). The actual story is that in the game, Silver lives in a destroyed future and goes to the past to change the future for the better. He is from 200 years or possibly more in the future of Sonic's world. In Sonic the Hedgehog, while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are exploring the city in which he lives, Knuckles says, "How could this be our future?" The second and third times the player discovers that Silver's world is the future of Sonic's world, is in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 respectively. Right before Eggman Nega turns Sonic’s world into a card, Silver clearly states “What?! But that will mean my future will be destroyed too!” In Sonic Rivals 2, he says to Espio and Knuckles, "I have to save your world or else my world will be destroyed as well!" Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Silver first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog. In a distant, post-apocalyptic future, Silver, with his best friend and partner, Blaze, worked together in constant attempts to defeat the fiery monster Iblis; however, all of their attempts so far have been in vain, as Iblis was immortal and can resurrect himself. Frustrated with this behavior, Silver desperately wondered how they can permanently destroy him and were then approached by Mephiles who tells them of the 'Iblis Trigger', the one responsible for the resurrection of Iblis and revealed that they must kill him to prevent Iblis's return. He stated that the Iblis Trigger is Sonic, and sent himself, Blaze and Silver back in time to when Sonic was still alive, although the trio were separated from each other in the process. Silver found Sonic after his failed attempt to save Princess Elise from Dr. Eggman during the Festival of the Sun, but was distracted by Amy when he was mistaken for Sonic. Amy decided to help him find the person he is looking for, though he was unwilling to accept her help. Eventually, he decided to help Amy in exchange for her help, although neither of them knew that they are both looking for the same person: Sonic. Soon afterward, Silver encountered Sonic and attacked him. Sonic initially had the upper hand, but Silver uses his psychokinesis to throw Sonic into a building in surprise and incapacitated him. Silver wondered if Mephiles was joking, wondering how someone as weak as Sonic could possibly be the Iblis Trigger. Sonic attempts to run after Silver when Dr. Eggman captures Elise again, but Silver stopped him in his tracks and was about to deliver the final blow when Amy intervened, allowing Sonic to escape. Silver told Amy that the world would be devastated due to Sonic's actions, but Amy refused to believe that Sonic would ever do such a thing before leaving Silver. Disheartened, Silver left to ponder over whether killing Sonic to save the future is truly the right thing to do. Blaze found Silver at the docks and, after some conversation, she convinced him that they need to save the future by any means necessary. After failing to track Sonic down at Eggman's base at White Acropolis (though they acquire Elise's blue Chaos Emerald there), they encountered Mephiles, who told them that Sonic was at the terminal station. After tracking him down, Silver attacked Sonic with his psychokinesis once more, allowing Eggman to capture Elise once again in the confusion and was about to kill him when Shadow (whom Silver at first mistakes for Mephiles) intervened, once again allowing Sonic to escape. The two fought to a standstill, and Shadow uses Chaos Control to evade Silver's intended punch and kicked Silver in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Refusing to be defeated and desperate to save his world, Silver pulled out his Chaos Emerald and copied Shadow in performing a Chaos Control, the two of them accidentally opened up a time portal. Shadow was impressed that Silver induced Chaos Control, but suspected Mephiles may have darker intentions for the orders he has given Silver. He requested Silver to follow him back to the day that the Solaris Project went haywire so that they can discover what really happened. Once they arrived, Shadow and Silver witnessed the project's failure first hand, with a machine exploding and the Duke of Soleanna badly injured while protecting a younger Elise. The hedgehog duo splits up, Shadow pursued Mephiles while Silver pursued Iblis. Silver tracked down Iblis and paralyzed him with his psychokinesis and the dying Duke (despite Silver's insistence that he run) seized this opportunity to use a Chaos Emerald to seal Iblis within the unconscious body of his daughter, entrusting Silver to escort her to a safe place. Silver carried Elise out of the lab and met up with Shadow who has successfully captured Mephiles. Silver set Elise down next to a nearby tree while Shadow left the Scepter of Darkness with her, knowing what becomes of it in the future, and they both opened up another time portal to the present, which Shadow immediately jumped through. Silver was just about to follow when he hears Elise call for her father in her sleep. Feeling sorry for her, Silver gave Elise his blue Chaos Emerald and then followed Shadow through the portal. Upon their return, Silver revealed to Blaze that Mephiles had lied about Sonic being the Iblis Trigger and realized that Eggman may intend to release Iblis. Silver and Blaze assisted Sonic save Elise from Eggman to which Sonic accepted their help. However, they witnessed the Egg Carrier crashing into a mountain and exploded, killing both Elise and Eggman. After a moment of grieving, Sonic and Silver use Chaos Control to allow Sonic to travel back in time to before the Egg Carrier exploded in order to save her, and Sonic gave Silver his Chaos Emerald in order for Silver and Blaze to return to their own time, which they do. Silver and Blaze defeated Iblis once more and he attempted to use himself as Iblis's vessel. While he was not accepted, Blaze ws, and she sealed Iblis within herself, and uses Chaos Control to teleport herself into another dimension to ensure that Iblis does not return, much to Silver's dismay and sadness. When Mephiles merged with Iblis, Silver was among the characters who were transported to Solaris's dimension, where they all worked together to gather the Chaos Emeralds in order to resurrect Sonic and defeat Solaris. In the end, Sonic, Shadow and Silver successfully destroyed Solaris and Sonic and Elise travel back in time to when Solaris was just a flame and extinguish him, erasing the game's events from history, and thus, resetting the timeline. What becomes of Silver's world after this is unknown. Sonic Generations Silver appeared in Sonic Generations as a rival boss for Modern Sonic. The chase took place along a dilapidated highway within Crisis City. In the game, Silver possessed a Chaos Emerald with him and decided to challenge Sonic to a battle as a test to see if this was the real Sonic or a fake. After losing, he gives Sonic the emerald. He is later seen encouraging the two Sonics to fight the Time Eater at the Center of Time, alongside Blaze and Cream. After time was restored, Silver appeared and celebrated Sonic's birthday party where he is mostly seen conversing with Blaze and Shadow before waving goodbye to Classic Sonic and Tails as they returned to their original timeline. In the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations, Silver is fought in Tropical Resort. In this version, he has Sonic's speed like he did in Sonic Rivals, and he will teleport in front of Sonic often. Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. According to his character profile in Sonic Generations, he is an optimist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Powers and Abilities Psychokinesis Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to move the environment around him with the power of his mind alone. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to lift, grab, bend, and move people and objects of all sizes with his psychokinesis. By turning his psychokinesis onto himself, Silver is able to manipulate himself, allowing him to levitate in the air and move himself forwards at speeds rivaling even that of Sonic's. Silver's psychokinesis has proven to be a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars in a matter of seconds, crush robots with a single grab and immobilize even Sonic's movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Also, while Silver has a defined limit for how much he is able to manipulate at once, he is able to manipulate a large amount of matter at the same time, both as a single mass or a collective mass; he is able to manipulate objects over twenty times his own height, as well as large amounts of debris that would potentially weigh a net total of several tons. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and few types of energy blasts. Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energy that he can manipulate. With these energies, he can form offensive energy attacks, project energy pulses to strike his targets from both afar and close-up, stunt opponents, and even form bubbles of energy that can paralyze his targets. In the Sonic Rivals series, Silver also demonstrated that he can use his psychokinesis to attack the minds of others, though he has so far only been using it to induce confusion on an opponent. In Sonic Generations, Silver also demonstrated that he can use his psychokinesis to teleport himself short distances. Physical Abilities In his initial introduction, Silver did not demonstrate the ability to run at super speed like Sonic and Shadow. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, however, Silver demonstrated the ability to run at high speeds, being able to reach speeds comparable to Sonic's and Shadow's on foot. Silver has incredible physical durability as seen in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, where he withstood several hits from Sonic's Homing Attack, slid along the ground for long distances without harm, and even managed to survive being buried under what could be worth several tons of debris. Silver has proven himself to be very acrobatic and agile, being able to jump and move gracefully through midair, both with and without the aid of his psychokinesis, and can grind on rails at high speed while wearing combat boots, a testament to his balance and agility. He also has lightning fast reflexes and senses, being able to track and react accordingly to even Sonic's movements. He can likewise pick up objects while moving through midair at high speed or catch bullets with his psychokinesis. Silver has also demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself or even perform Chaos Powers. So far, the only Chaos Power he has been able to perform is Chaos Control, which lets him warp time and space, and empower himself. Combat Skills Silver is a very powerful fighter in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, if not one of the strongest. He has been hinted to hold almost the same power as Shadow the Hedgehog and in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) he was able to fight Shadow to a stalemate and even bring Sonic to the brink of death. Super transformation Just like Sonic and Shadow, Silver can initiate a super transformation with the seven Chaos Emeralds, allowing him to enter a Super State where he becomes Super Silver. In this form, Silver is granted abilities such as automatic flight, virtual invincibility, and increased physical abilities. He also gains an increase in the power of his Psychokinesis and a new ability called the Shield of Light that allows him to create a shield around himself and grab hold of any items around and throw them at his enemies. Weaknesses *Silver can be quite presumptuous and naïve (especially around Blaze), which could lead him up the wrong path and into trouble. *His attitude can start fights. *He sometimes tends to carry the world on his shoulders. *If he overuses his psychokinesis, Silver can become extremely fatigued, and will need Rings to regain his energy. *He's a bit simple minded. *He has a short temper. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Xbox 360 Debut Category:All Characters